carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Derpfestor
Derpfestor is a recurring infestor throughout the StarCrafts series. Biography Purple Zerg Derpfestor first appeared in A Hellion of a Harass, where he mind controlled a hellion and smashed it into scrap metal. Derpfestor tried to defend a hive cluster from an attacking protoss force in Onslaught, but was shot by an immortal. Derpfestor was part of the audience in NASL 4 Grand Finals. A zealot was occupying his assigned seat. When the zealot ignored his request to move, Derpfestor used his neural parasite tentacle to toss him away from the seat. He saw a marauder's popcorn bucket and decided to buy some popcorn, but not before spawning an infested marine to guard his seat. Derpfestor tried to decorate a christmas sensor tower with an infested swarm egg in The True Meaning of StarCraft, but it repeatedly fell off. He stuck it on with fungal growth. Derpfestor used fungal growth to root an attacking terran force to allow banelings to hunt them down. However, a ghost used EMP on it to drain his energy before he could use fungal growth again. Derpfestor spawned some infested marines for the spawning pool party in Spawning Pool Party. He used a fungal growth ball as a volleyball for the marines. Derpfestor snuck into the protoss base while the protoss were occupied with attacking zerg in Pest Control and spawned some infested marines to destroy their base. In Nucleared, Derpfestor put some larvae in his mouth while the zerg were evacuating a nuclear strike. It is unknown whether this was done to transport the larvae or eat them. In Win of the Century, Derpfestor used fungal growth to root the protoss deathball. He later spawned infested marines to kill an archon and immortal. Derpfestor was nerfed in It's Nerfing Time. In Burning Tide Part 2, Derpfestor used fungal growth to root some protoss forces, preventing them from escaping from the rising lava tide. A stalker attacked him in retaliation. However, the derpfestor used neural parasite on a battlecruiser and smashed the stalker with it. In the epilogue, he was seen riding on a captured battlecruiser with a drone, probe and SCV. Red Team In Season 3 Episode 0, Derpfestor betrayed the purple zerg by escaping with the aforementioned drone, probe and SCV. He used the drone to create a hatchery and the probe to warp in a nexus. He spawned infested marines to blackmail the SCV into building a command center for him, creating the Red Team which featured all 3 races. In Cheeseling, he tied a cheese on a string to a red zergling's head to lure its pack into attacking the purple zerg. In TvT, he faced off against a blue terran commander but ended up repeatedly using scanner sweep on his forces. He spotted a button for calling down MULEs and used it to spawn a mule in the middle of the blue siege tank line, causing the tanks to fire at them and kill many of their own forces with splash damage. In ZvZ, he used fungal growth on invading mutalisks to give a spore crawler time to move over and attack them. A mutalisk screamed in horror but Derpfestor used his neural parasite tentacle to silence it. In Team Work, Derpfestor utilized many "combined race tactics" against his enemies, combining his fungal growth and infested marine spawning with abilities such as time warp, force fields and auto-turrets. In Protoss Party, Derpfestor appeared to give his subjects a speech. However, instead of giving a speech, he ate the microphones. Nevertheless, his subjects applauded and cheered. In Alliance, Derpfestor mind controlled a blue protoss mothership and switched it to WoL mode to allow it to recall troops to any location. He recalled the entire red team to a blue protoss base. However, the blue terrans, blue protoss and purple zerg formed a three-way alliance to defeat him. While hiding in a red barracks, Sgt. Patches and Crackhead encountered him while trying to free the aforementioned blackmailed SCV. He spawned infested marines to kill them, but they timed out before killing them. Sgt. Patches and Crackhead then began shooting at him. However, he used his neural parasite on Sgt. Patches, forcing him to turn on his own ally. The blackmailed SCV managed to escape and used his fusion cutter to break the neural parasite tentacle, removing his mind control. The blackmailed SCV used his drill to push Derpfestor out of the lifted building, presumably killing him. However, a transmission in Season 4 Episode 0 plays the song "Red Is Not Dead", possibly hinting at his return along with the rest of the red team. Appearance Derpfestor appears as a regular infestor, with his only distinguishing attribute being his tongue, which is always stuck out. Personality Despite his humourous appearance, Derpfestor is very malicious, as he created the red team to wipe out all the other teams, even his own purple zerg team. However, he is quite clumsy, as he repeatedly stumbled over throughout the series in episodes such as NASL 4 Grand Finals and Alliance. Derpfestor seems to be attracted to Kerrigan, as he possesses a Queen of Blades sex doll in TvT. Abilites Derpfestor possesses standard infestor abilites such as fungal growth, neural parasite, infested marine spawning and moving while burrowing. However, he has much more energy than a regular infestor, being able to spawn hundreds of infested marines in seconds. Trivia